aquella tarde de otoño
by jane cullen
Summary: nuestra historia comienza aquella tarde. llevo soñando con esto un año y es hora de que pase DRAMIONE


Todo comenzó aquella tarde de otoño, solo hace un mes que estabamos en el colegio

Todo comienza esta tarde de otoño, solo hace un mes que estábamos en el colegio. Nuestro ultimo curso, después de que Harry eliminara a Voldemort, estoy sentada en mi mesa favorita de la biblioteca recordando ese día.

Mi amigo estaba a las puertas de su muerte y yo solo podía pensar en que el estaba también en el colegio, temblando por lo que le pudiera pasar, temblando porque tenia miedo de lo que sentía; aun a veces me lo sigo negando ¡yo, Hermione Granger, enamorada de Draco Malfoy! Todavía me sigo preguntando cómo paso.

De repente el sonido de una voz me saca de mis pensamientos ¡es el!

-Granger, Mcgonagall me mando a decirte que la reunión de prefectos es dentro de una hora en su despacho –dijo arrastrando la voz, ¿Por qué no dejo de mirar sus labios? La verdad es que después de tanto tiempo me siguen hipnotizando- sabelotodo… ¿me oyes o es que te deja tonta mi atractivo?

-Malfoy crees que eres irresistible, pero te comunico que no me mueves ni un pelo -uffff…si tú supieras.

-Siento decírtelo pero te delatas tu sola, te sonrojaste mirándome los labios, ¿a caso deseas q te bese?

-Mal…Malfoy deja de hacer el….- venga Hermione que solo esta jugando contigo, lleva todo el curso igual- …gilipollas

-Granger te quedan 55 minutos para la reunión- se da la vuelta y camina hacia la salida- no me hubiese negado si hubieras dicho que si.

¿Qué dijo? ¿Me habría besado? Hermione Granger, deja de pensar cosas que no son. Me levante pensando en la conversación y como una autómata fui a dejar mis libros a la sala común me cambie me puse mi túnica arriba de unos vaqueros anchos y una camiseta negra, tenia ronda después de la reunión y en el castillo hacia frió, mis pantalones son mas calientes q una falda.

Ya casi en la puerta de despacho de Mcgonagall, que la verdad no se como llegue asta ahí, empecé a oír dos voces

-No sigas, sabes que no hay nada entre nosotros y no lo habrá –esa es la voz de Draco ¿con quien hablara?

-Pero Draco yo te quiero, sabes que yo sin…-¡Parkinson!

-¡Yo a ti no! He intentado decirlo de manera que no te haga daño, ahora seré lo mas directo, Pansy eres una buena chica pero no tienes nada que pueda llamar mi atención. Eres guapa, pero es puro envoltorio, yo busco algo más que eso, me canse de las chicas que no pueden mantener una conversación más allá de sus vestidos y de chicos. Lo siento pero tú no eres a quien quiero.

-¿y quien es, Draco? Dímelo, ten el valor de decirme lo que toda la sala común rumorea. Dime que la quieres, dime que te pasas el día siguiéndola, espantando a sus candidatos para el baile de halloween ¡eres penoso!

-Pansy esta conversación termina aquí, no eres nadie y recalco el nadie para juzgar lo que hago y dejo de hacer. Lo que pueda sentir por ella es cosa MIA.

Estoy detrás de la esquina y no puedo creer lo que escucho ¿Draco enamorado? ¿De quien? Mis manos tiemblan he olvidado la reunión pero me da igual solo puedo pensar en esas palabras: "sentir por ella" como me gustaría ser esa ella.

De repente siento como una mano se posa en mi mejilla, no he sentido a nadie acercarse y esos dos siguen hablando pero yo e dejado de escuchar, he estado absorta. Hasta ahora, siento la mano bajando por mi cuello abro presurosa los ojos, ¿en que momentos los cerré?, Ron esta ante mi, me mira sonriente, sus ojos brillan y por mi mente solo pasa un ¡ahora no!

-Herm ¿Qué te pasa? Estas ida.

-Nada Ron solo descansaba

-¿de verdad? Desde que el otro día te dije lo que siento por ti me estas esquivando

-No es cierto…-respondo rápido, aunque en el fondo se que es verdad- solo he estado liada con las clases, los deberes, los trabajos de prefecta y estudiar para los EXTASIS

-y herm….uhmm…esto ¿has tomado una decisión?-su voz tiembla y me da pena porque se que le voy a romper el corazón.

-…

-Se que lo has hecho –me conoce demasiado- dímelo…por favor

-…

-¿vas a seguir callada? –la verdad es que parece que es lo único que se hacer desde que me lo dijo hace dos semanas, no le he hablado mucho…vale miento, no le he hablado NADA…-OK, haber si esto te ayuda

Levanto la cabeza con el ¿qué? escrito en la cara pero no me da tiempo a ponerlo en palabras porque…ME ESTA BESANDO…dios que bien lo hace, muerde mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar en mi boca, una mano esta en mi cintura pegándome a el, la otra descasa en la pared donde me encontró apoyada y contra la que me empuja. Estoy apunto de abrir la boca y dejarme llevar por esos labios cuando oigo un carraspeo a mi lado que me devuelve la razón ¡gracias a ese desconocido no termino de cometer mi mayor estupidez!

-¿Interrumpo algo?

-Malfoy ¿Qué quieres?

-Solo evito que algún pobre incauto tenga que ver este panorama y acabe vomitando- no dejo de mirar el suelo, de toda la gente que puede haber por los pasillos tenia que ser el ¿no? Maldigo mi mala suerte –me voy a la reunión.- girando sobre sus talones desaparece.

-Ron vamos tarde -aprovecho la excusa que me a propuesto Malfoy involuntariamente y salgo corriendo hacia el despacho de Mcgonagall.

La reunión ha terminado y he de decir que no me he enterado de nada, solo pensaba en Draco y Ron ¿Qué pensara ahora de mi? Bueno no es que antes pensara bien pero me pareció detectar furia en sus ojos cuando nos pillo besándonos. Camino por los pasillo como un robot programado paso ante una pareja besándose y mi mente no procesa el hecho solo soy capaz de imaginar que somos el y yo, sigo andando, mis pasos se encaminan solos hacia el área de la biblioteca, constumbre. La puerta esta abierta ¡esto es extraño! Saco mi barita y entro decidida a sacar al intruso nocturno pero mi cuerpo se congela al llegar al fondo de la sala, no creo lo que veo.

-¡Draco! –sale de mis labios como un susurro

Él esta ahí sentado en mi mesa con la cabeza apoyada en la tabla, parece que me ha oído pues empieza a levantar la cabeza hasta que sus ojos se cruzan con los míos.

-Granger ¿Qué haces aquí? –Dice levantándose de la silla- creía que estarías revolcándote con tu novio ¿o es que la comadreja no te satisface?

-No lo llames así y Ron no es mi novio.

-No lo parecía esta noche –dice dando la vuelta a la mesa quedando delante mía- cuando lo besabas tan apasionadamente y dime…-avanza hacia mi a la vez q yo retrocedo quedando encerrada entre una mesa y el- ¿es por el que rechazas mis besos, lo prefieres a mi?

-Lo primero me beso el, lo segundo nadie mas me a dicho nada para que tenga que elegir entre Ron y el y tercero…- no termino de hablar porque la boca de Draco esta devorando la mía y es impresionante.

El beso resulta ser pura posesión, Draco besa, chupa, lame y muerde mis labios y yo respondo con la misma fiereza. Su lengua empuja entre mis labios para recorrer mi boca y no lo resisto me tiemblan las rodilla a la vez que abro la boca, el rodea mi cintura con una mano mientras que la otra recorre mi espalda asta el cuello, yo subo mis brazos a sus hombros y acaricio su pelo. Se acaba el aire y separamos nuestros labios.

-Dime que no sentiste nada y te dejo ir con la comadreja…

-Quieres dejar de llamarlo así –ya es puro instinto lo de defenderlos de esos apodos

-¡Y tu quieres dejarme terminar de hablar! No se si te das cuenta que estoy intentando declararme pero ella tiene que interrumpir todo, odio tu manía de….

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Y ahí va otra vez ¿no as pensado que eso molesta a la gente?

-Eso no es importante, ¿declararte?

-…

-Malfoy

-Vuelvo a ser Malfoy, me gusto cuando me dijiste Draco –acaba de hacer que me sonroje mas si es posible

-bueno…yo es que…la constum…

Otra vez me esta besando pero con deseo, pasión y ¿amor? Su lengua recorre cada recoveco de mi boca mientras sus manos se deshacen de mi túnica y yo acaricio su cabello. Uhnnn…no sabia que eso se podía hacer con la lengua

Sus manos se cuelan bajo mi camiseta y por primera vez no me siento incomoda quiero seguir, así que levanto mis brazos para que salga la camiseta, al sacarla rompe el beso y su mirada recorre mis pechos lascivamente, su mano se eleva de mi cintura asta uno de mis pechos, yo no puedo evitar gemir, al sentir como lo acaricia mientras desabrocho su camisa negra

-dios hermione…quiero hacerte gritar mi nombre

Me lanzo a sus labios cuando termino de sacarle la camisa y comienzo a recorrer su torso con mis manos, el desabrocha mi sujetador y me lo saca; rompiendo el beso y cualquier caricia solo se queda ahí quieto mirándome, únicamente en vaqueros. Siento que pasa una eternidad así que decido incitarlo, me siento sobre la mesa que tengo detrás apoyo una mano en la tabla y la otra me la llevo a mis pechos mientras el solo me mira ensimismado

-Acaríciame, Draco –lo veo en sus ojos esta terminando de perder el poco control que le queda.

-Se lo que intentas, leona pero sabes donde te estas metiendo a partir de aquí ya no vas a poder echarte atrás ¿estas segura?

-Acaríciame –repito- por favor

Se abalanza sobre mí, atacando mi cuello mientras sus manos subes pos mí estomago. Mis manos van a su cinturón pero el las detiene susurrándome en el oído "este es tu momento, disfrútalo" su boca baja hacia mi pecho repartiendo besos en el derecho mientras el otro es acariciado por su mano y yo comienzo a gemir descontroladamente. Entonces muerde mi pezón y grito.

-¡DRACO! – me mira y ríe.

-te dije que te haría gritar –dice orgulloso.

Ahora dirige su boca hacia mi otro pecho mientras sus manos desabrochan el baquero y yo ni me doy cuenta solo puedo seguir gimiendo ¡este hombre es un portento! Me baja de la mesa en la que estoy sentada y me besa recorriendo toda mi boca mientras me empuja hacia la estantería más cercana donde me apoyo para no caer. El beso se vuelve mas lento yo le acaricio la espalda desde el cuello asta donde pierde su nombre y el aprovecha para colar su mano en mi braguita acariciando mis labios con esos dedos expertos y yo solo puedo gritar echando la cabeza hacia atrás, rompiendo el beso; su caricia va volviéndose mas intima hasta que introduce dos dedos en mi.

-Hermione, estas mojada

-dios Draco muévete –sus dedos se están quietos y yo solo intento mover las caderas pero la posición no me deja –Joder

-Dime que esto no te lo hace la comadreja, que solo yo te pongo así –dice moviendo los dedos haciéndome tocar el cielo

-DRACO –grito

-córrete hermione, hazlo solo para mi.

Acato su orden presurosa, mi vientre tiembla, olas de placer recorren todo mi cuerpo y no dejo de estremecerme. Abro los ojos y la visión que tengo delante es celestial, Draco me mira a los ojos mientras se arrodilla para deshacerse de la ropa que me queda, mientras acaricia mis piernas y reparte besos por ellas. Decido que ha llegado su momento, lo levanto y le beso a la vez que me deshago de la ropa que todavía le queda. Me abraza quedando nuestros cuerpos pegados y no puedo evitar moverme para rozarme con esas parte de el. Lo oigo gemir y sonrió

-Hermione, me estas matando

-¿De verdad? –pregunto inocentemente mientras mi mano desciende por su torso asta llegar a su miembro cerrándose sobre el.

-Her…mio…ne –susurra entrecortadamente cuando mi mano empieza a moverse sobre toda su extensión. El gime y yo sigo mi tarea.

Tras unos minutos sus manos me detienen, me coge por la cintura y me eleva, yo abrazo su cuerpo con mis piernas y brazos. Me lleva hacia la mesa donde me tumba y el sube sobre mi, colocándose entre mis piernas. Me mira a los ojos mientras entra en mi. No puedo evitarlo muerdo mi labio y cierro fuerte los ojos, siento que se detiene.

-Leona… ¿eres virgen? –En sus ojos hay preocupación- no sabia, lo siento. ¿Quieres que pare?

-No…- digo mientras mis piernas le rodean empujándolo un poco mas dentro- no quiero que pares

-Hermione…te quiero

-… -no se que decir, esto es un sueño

Me mira con miedo plasmado en los ojos, seguro que piensa que no siento lo mismo ¡que lindo! Nunca pensé que mi serpiente pudiera ser inseguro en algo. Lo beso incitándolo a seguir y el corresponde hundiéndose en mi, comenzando un movimiento que nos lleva a la gloria. Alcanzo mi segundo orgasmo a la vez que el. Fue maravilloso.

Draco sale de mi despacio se tumba a mi lado, rodeando mi cintura y me mira sonriendo.

-Dragón, es la primera vez que te veo ¿feliz?

-Leona –dice acariciándome el pelo- como no serlo si acabo de vivir la mejor experiencia de mi vida, con la mujer que amo.

-… -me lanzo a sus labios en un beso lleno de amor- te quiero Draco.

Sus ojos brillan mientras besa toda mi cara y no puedo evitar sonreír

-Hermione…saldrás conmigo ¿verdad? –dice un poco inseguro.

-¿lo dudas? Claro que si tonto

Desde este momento nada volverá a ser lo mismo pues ahora se que el me quiere y va a estar conmigo por siempre.


End file.
